


Xícara de Chá

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, jongin - Freeform, kaiyeol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: Às vezes, tudo o que precisamos é de uma boa e fumegante xícara de chá. E de um vizinho que esteja disposto a prepará-la para você. E Chanyeol tinha sorte de ter Jongin como vizinho.| oneshot | chankai | também no wattpad e spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Xícara de Chá

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi meus docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Sim, eu sei que eu não sossego com oneshot (principalmente se for chankai), mas é que eu não consigo pensar em um plotzinho todo cute cute como esse e simplesmente ignorá-lo. Então, aqui está mais uma chankai para derreter o coração de vocês! Espero que gostem.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**Xícara de Chá**

**Por** stilinskilz

**Chá de Cidreira**

**P.O.V Jongin**

Os gritos no apartamento ao lado já haviam se tornando parte da rotina de quem morava nesse prédio. Dessa vez, o motivo foi a crise de ciúmes de um deles que, pelo que pude entender, havia passado dos limites.

Eu buscava não prestar tanta atenção ao que acontecia. Tentava me focar no sabor adocicado do chá de cidreira que repousava na xícara de parcela entre minhas mãos. Mas, em certos momentos, isso era quase impossível. Os dois homens gritavam aos quatro ventos que se odiavam e não queriam mais se ver — nem que fosse pintado de ouro! — mesmo que, no fim, eu soubesse que eles acabariam se acertando. O dono do apartamento, Chanyeol, mandava o noivo — que descobri se chamar Baekhyun —, ir embora de sua vida, mas o barulho da porta nunca era escutado por nenhum outro morador. Não passavam de palavras ditas no calor do momento, sem veracidade alguma.

Porém, hoje o dia estava propício a ser incomum. Dessa vez, eu escutei a porta ser batida para, logo em seguida, o silêncio que se instalou ser encoberto pelo som de soluços altos. Chanyeol estava chorando e, aparentemente, as coisas haviam chegado ao fim de forma definitiva. Seria mentira de minha parte se eu disse que não sentia pelo acontecido. Os dois formavam um casal bonito e pareciam felizes quando chegaram aqui. Mas, então, como em um passe de mágica, a relação começou a mudar. As brigas começaram, mas não passavam de gritos e acusações, e se mantiveram assim por longos meses. Até hoje.

O choro de Chanyeol ainda podia ser escutado por mim. Era incômodo e me fazia sentir um incomum aperto no coração. De uma forma que eu não estava acostumado, eu queria cuidar dele. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas, como a gente faz isso quando não se tem intimidade nenhuma com a pessoa? Foi nessa hora que meus olhos caíram sobre a xícara vazia na mesinha de centro da sala. E uma ideia me veio à cabeça. Às vezes, tudo o que precisamos é de uma boa e fumegante xícara de chá. E de um vizinho que esteja disposto a prepará-la para você.

Sem pensar muito, me coloquei de pé e fui preparar o chá de cidreira. Era o meu favorito e sempre me fazia companhia em momentos difíceis e estressantes. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, me peguei torcendo para que o chá agradasse Chanyeol e o ajudasse da forma que acontecia comigo. E para que aquelas brigas não voltassem a magoar o grande coração dele. Ao perceber que a água estava quente o suficiente, a despejei em uma das xícaras e mergulhei o saquinho de chá nela. Sendo um pouco mais criativo, busquei um  _ post-it  _ em meu quarto e lhe deixei um bilhete:

_ Às vezes, só precisamos de uma xícara de chá. — seu vizinho do 502. _

Sorri satisfeito com o que tinha feito e adocei o líquido antes de ir até o apartamento ao lado. Pousei a xícara no chão, em frente à porta, e toquei a campainha antes de voltar para o meu, torcendo para que essa ideia doida desse certo. E eu soube que havia sido um sucesso quando o choro de Chanyeol não pode mais ser ouvido por mim, permitindo, assim, que eu dormisse em paz e, estranhamente, satisfeito.

Às consequências desse dia vieram dar as caras meses depois. Baekhyun nunca mais voltou, e, consequentemente, as brigas acabaram também. Chanyeol passou a me cumprimentar com maior frequência e mostrava estar superando, aos poucos, o término de seu noivado. Entretanto, nunca tocou no assunto sobre a xícara de chá, deixando-me curioso para saber qual foi sua reação ou o que pensou daquilo.

Eu não sabia porque me importava tanto ou porque queria tanto agradá-lo. Era fato que Chanyeol sempre se mostrou um vizinho gentil e que me chamou muito atenção quando chegou aqui, mas, era só isso. Ele era comprometido e eu procurei deixar tudo isso de lado. Não queria confusão com ninguém. Então, porque sentia essas coisas agora? Porque me sentia estranhamente apegado a ele?

A resposta para essas questões que tiravam meu sono veio como quem não quer nada, em um dia qualquer, me pegando de surpresa. Nesse dia, eu saí do elevador e caminhei até meu apartamento. Chanyeol atravessava a porta do seu, estava arrumado para ir a algum lugar e me apresentou um lindo sorriso antes de me cumprimentar. Confesso que gostaria de saber quem o convenceu a sair de casa para se divertir. Confesso que gostaria de saber muitas coisa sobre o vizinho do 501.

— Boa noite, Jongin.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol. — Lhe dirigi um sorriso e estava prestes a entrar quando fui chamado por ele.

— Ei, espera — pediu e eu voltei o passo que tinha dado. Uma certa expectativa podia ser sentida por mim. Eu queria que ele falasse qualquer coisa sobre a xícara de chá, nem que fosse um simples 'obrigado'. Ali, naquele momento, percebi que precisava de qualquer coisa que me fizesse saber que cuidei dele, mesmo de longe. Que tudo ficou bem. — Eu nunca te agradeci pela xícara de chá que me ofereceu naquele dia.

Eu quase suspirei em alívio.

Sem querer enganar a ninguém, muito menos a mim mesmo, gostaria de dizer que não conseguia entender as reações de meu corpo diante daquilo. Mas gostava. Mais do que imaginei que gostaria. Acho que me compadecer por sua dor naquele dia, fez desencadear os sentimentos que mantive guardado até mesmo de mim. Aqueles que senti quando o vi pela primeira vez, chegando todo atrapalhado com as várias caixas e um sorriso receptivo e caloroso no rosto. E agora, com Chanyeol livre, eles estavam dispostos a aparecer novamente. Estavam tendo uma chance e eu não precisava mais reprimi-los dentro de mim.

— Ela… te ajudou? — perguntei.

— Muito — disse, concordando com a cabeça. O sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto e fazia meu coração bater acelerado.

— Que bom — respondi, abrindo um sorriso com isso. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Parecia que ambos tinham algo a mais para dizer. Sentíamos que aquilo não podia ficar só nisso. De alguma forma, eu sabia que o meu gesto significou muito mais para ele do que ele tentava me mostrava com aquele simples agradecimento. E eu queria saber tudo. Queria ouvir tudo o que ele tinha para dizer. — Você não quer entrar e tomar uma xícara de chá comigo? — perguntei, deixando-me ser guiado pela curiosidade e pelos desejos mais que estranhos do meu coração.

Chanyeol sorriu mais uma vez e, mais uma vez, eu senti meu coração acelerar.

— Eu adoraria — respondeu.

E essa foi a deixa para que eu pudesse entender tudo o que o meu coração passou a sentir no dia em que ouvi Chanyeol chorar. Aos poucos, deixei que ele entrasse não só em meu apartamento, mas, também, em meu coração e percebi que, às vezes, tudo o que precisamos é de uma boa e fumegante xícara de chá. E de um vizinho que esteja disposto a dividi-la com você. E eu tinha a sorte de ter Chanyeol como vizinho. 

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Essa história surgiu depois que eu vi um gif todo fofinho no tumblr e a ideia só apareceu. Eu amo chá com todas as minhas forças, principalmente de cidreira, e ele sempre me ajuda a ficar mais calma. Então, só juntei o útil ao agradável e está aí o resultado.
> 
> A opinião de vocês sobre essa one vai ser, particularmente, importante pra mim. Por mais simples que ela seja, me deixou extremamente insegura e precisei de um tempo para me convencer a postá-la. Então, por favor, apenas me digam o que acharam!
> 
> Por enquanto é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Dois beijos nas bochechas, até a próxima e tchaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


End file.
